


One Step Ahead

by Snartz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snartz/pseuds/Snartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was asking for : "F!Inquisitor/LI Tickle Fight<br/>I just want some silliness after the wild ride that was DAI. The Inquisitor tries to lighten the mood in Skyhold by messing around with her LI and maybe it turns into something more ;)</p>
<p>Solas or Cullen preferred but Blackwall, Josie and Sera would be lovely too!"</p>
<p>Lavellan attempts to catch Solas off guard. Just Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here if you would like to fill it as well:
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=46026347#t46026347

He was the perfect target.   
  
Busy at his desk and completely open for her attack, it was the only time in which he was vulnerable.   
  
Inquisitor Lavellan dropped down the floor smoothly, crawling along the floor as quietly as she could. Stalking her prey. Once she made it to the overly large chair, she raised herself up into a crouch. Muscles tensed and fingers twitched.   
  
Waiting.   
  
The man shifted and turned the page of the tome he had busied himself with. Too engrossed in his studies to notice the fellow elf behind him. In the blink of an eye, fingers struck out and nestled in the pits of his arms. Fingers curled and wiggled violently as Solas jerked in his chair. Lavellan rested her cheek on the back of his plush seat, watching his face color as he tried to choke back his laughter. She grinned and ran her hands down his chest to rub and tickle his abdomen, the shift of her hands breaking the seal of his mouth. Solas' lips cracked apart as he barked out a laugh. Twisting his body in an attempt to shake her off, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut submitting to the overwhelming feeling if only for a second. He doubled over, dragging Lavellan over the back of the chair with him, her weight resting on his back as he attempted to regain control.   
  
Drawing in a deep breath, he stifled his chuckles and lifted his arm to stare at the disheveled form of their glorious Inquisitor behind him. The Elven woman was struggling to right herself, pressed between Solas and the back of the chair. A wolfish smile took over the man’s face and he leaned backward trapping her in the inverted position. “N-no!” Her legs flailed and her arms strained, willing herself to somehow conjure the strength to not fall face first into the cushion of the chair.   
  
“Ah…You are so very comfortable, Vhenan.” Solas leaned more of his weight on her, squashing the small woman further. “I could very well spend all night like this. Perhaps this is the chance I have been waiting for to tell you of this wondrous tome I recovered in the Emerald Graves. Here.” he reached forward and rested the leather-bound book in his lap. “Do not fret, I will start from the beginning” Solas was practically glowing, quite happy with this turn of events.   
  
“Ugh, I may be incorrect, but I believe all the blood is rushing to my head.” Lavellan mumbled her face buried against the cushion. “It would be terribly inconvenient for you to fall asleep now, especially seeing as I have yet to tell you of my findings.”He snickered, standing up and catching the shins of the Inquisitor so that she did not tumble off the chair.   
  
She gazed up at him from her toppled position, flushed and embarrassed. The man released her legs and leaned in close, hovering over her with a smirk. “No matter what you do Vhenan, I will always be one step ahead.” He tapped her nose and then pulled away, sitting on the corner of his desk. “Now unless you wish to stay and discuss the benefits of using barriers to prevent sunburns, I would suggest talking to our Spymaster. I believe she was searching for you earlier.” Solas crossed his arms over his broad chest and watched her slink defeated and mortified from his rotunda.   
  
Shaking his head, he sunk back into his chair and resumed reading unable to prevent the small quirk at the corner of his lips from blossoming into a satisfied grin.   
  
He could very well get used to this.


End file.
